Princeps Servusque (The Emperor and the Slave)
by Marduk42
Summary: The Roman emperor, Kenjus Caeser, has fallen for a gladiator. At the same time, political intrigue threatens his life (yaoi, Kensuke)
1. Chapter I

The Emperor and the Slave  
  
***  
  
Yeah, hi. Warning time. Digimon, and all characters, concepts, and whatnot, do not belong to me. And frankly, they can have them. Stupid last episode...anyway, this story itself is not a direct reaction to their misaction, but I do write it to flaunt my dedication to Kensuke/Daiken. And as far as I'm concerned, they can sue me if they really want...it's not like they'll get much. Couple hundred dollars, Venetian-made Festival mask, and a cape that almost looks like leather. Besides, I'm not making a dime off of this. I just write this to get the voices (ie: the muses, the strange people who give me ideas) out of my head. Also, this story contains yaoi. Kensuke, to be exact. Mmm... Anyway, please proceed with caution.  
  
***  
  
"Please read from page 253. I believe that was where we left off." The student bent down, and she read off.  
  
"After the fall of Commodus Caeser, several lesser-documented emperors came to power. After the short-lived term of Animus Caelo Caeser, the emperor Kenjus Ichijo Caeser rose. He was a brutal man called the Executioner due to his lack of mercy in the Flavian Ampitheater, he was deposed by the head of the Praeterion Guard, Takeru Takaisus, and replaced by the same man in the year 193 AD. After which-"  
  
"Stop." The teacher held her hand up. "Let me see that passage." She read over it silently, and she grimaced. "Cameron, the rest of you, put away your books. Today, we're listening to *real* history. Apparently, your history book does not trust you with the actual story of Kenjus. He was not as brutal or unliked as he was made out to be. Just give me a minute, I just need to find my notes..." She smiled and pulled out two busts, and then several sheafs of paper. "Here are the two key players in the story: Kenjus Ichijo Caeser, and the gladiator Daisus."  
  
***  
***  
  
"Caeser, there is difficulty in Gaul," Senator Yamato Ishida put forth. "There are rebellions, and the people there speak of breaking free from the Empire." Kenjus rolled his eyes.  
  
"Isn't there a way to deal with this?" he snapped. "We have an army, don't we?"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Simply quell the rebellions and send any who resist to the Arena. I don't see what's so hard about that." Yamato's face flushed red.  
  
"You may be the emperor, Kenjus, but it is our job to advise you against foolish actions and this-"  
  
"I am the emperor, Yamato, which means that I don't need your approval to order the military. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have more important matters to attend to." He stalked off, leaving the Senate House dramatically. Yamato sighed.  
  
"What are we supposed to do with this man? He treats every extraurban problem as if brute force will solve it, but he's been advancing the economy, helping trade and cultural achievements. Gods, Rome's never been better."  
  
"But he's not a people person, and he's been ignoring the Senate's advice ever since he came to power," Senator Iori Hida added angrily. "We're supposed to be advising him; what good does that do if he ignores us?" Yamato smiled somewhat hungrily.  
  
"Well, there's always ways to depose of emperors. For one thing, there's the Praeterion Guard." Iori smiled faintly in response.  
  
"And then there's the rebels in Gaul..." Yamato grinned, leading the other senator from the Curia.  
  
"I like the way you think, my man. Come, we have much to discuss."  
  
***  
  
"Kenjus, you do know tomorrow is the beginning of spring." The emperor glanced up at his confidante and head of the Praeterian Guard, Takeru Takaisus.  
  
"So?"  
  
"It is generally expected for the emperor to be present for the Games which start off such a festival." Kenjus sighed.  
  
"And so I will attend. But you know I hate the games. There is no honor in their deaths, no glory in the fighting. They fight because they must, and die pitiful and pleading before the eyes of the crowd."  
  
"But still you must attend." Kenjus sighed.  
  
"I know."  
  
***  
  
He hated going to the arena. It made him disgusted to see all the people cheering over bloodshed like that. It was a waste of good fighters. But then again...there was a certain appeal to watching a man's blood spattering onto the sand, or wood, or whater the floor of Flavian's Ampitheater was made of at the time. That was how Kenjus had axquired the title of Carnifex, the Executioner; no gladiator received mercy from his hand. Suddenly, the arena was quiet.  
  
"What is it?" he demanded of Takeru. The blond smiled at the emperor.  
  
"It is the favored gladiator, Daisus. The crowds love him." Kenjus turned to the arena to see the young man enter the center of the Colissuem. And a gasp arose in his throat. He was beautiful...  
  
***  
  
Daisus looked up at the crowds. They were cheering suddenly, loud, deafening. He smiled, waving a hand at them. He loved the attention he received as a gladiator, Granted, he'd never asked to be a gladiator. Frankly, he'd been forced, his parents having fallen so far into debt. His sister Junsa married off to a senator, and the son sent off to the gladitorial school in Baiae, not the best, certainly, but he caught a fair price. Daisus couldn't really blame his parents. He hadn't exactly been the best son, not exactly marked for anything spectacular. And being a gladiator-suited him, really. He wasn't a senator, or even a governor. Daisus was born to fight, and the arena, although not the most glamorous of ways to live fighting, was certainly the most noticable. So he had turned out well. Junsa, from what he'd grasped in moments of gossip, was not happy. Her husband was that in name only. Rumor had it the man didn't have a taste for women, and was...well, he didn't have time to worry about the affairs of senators. Right now, he had to fight. He bowed curtly to the emperor's representative, and-wait! That was Kenjus Caeser himself! Daisus' face paled. Normally, if he fought in the arena, he did so loosely, knowing that the crowd's favor would save him if he got into trouble. But now...he walked over to the emperor's box, and bowed.  
  
"Ave, Caeser, morituri te salutant," he said, and then turned to the man he would be fighting. Ha. Pathetic. He'd win no problem.  
  
***  
  
He tripped, a moment's error. But it was suddenly too late to fic anything, as the sword was at his throat. The crowd quieted, and they turned as one to the emperor's box. Kenjus stared down at the gladiator, the man most likely a slave, one who didn't deserve his attention. A man who fought daily for the vain hope of some day winning the wooden sword. He stared down at the pathetic shape, and smiled. He would make the man's death slow. He held out his hand, fingers spread, and slowly curled them. His thumb, he left sitting out. He glanced down at the man, expecting horror and pleading. But Daisus stared defiantly ahead, accepting whatever was thrown at him. And in that moment of distraction which had cost Daisus the battle, the emperor Kenjus Ichijo Caeser flicked his thumb inward, so it was sheathed by his fist. Daisus would live to see another day. Even before the sword of Daisus' opponent was sheathed, Kenjus had fled the box, Takeru following after him.  
  
"Takeru, I want to see that man in my palace as soon as possible. If he has more fights, let him fight. But make sure he *does* see me." The bravery of that man, being taunted with death, intrigued the emperor. That fire captured something that he wanted, needed, and had to have at all costs.  
  
***  
  
Daisus placed a hand on his neck, where a drop of blood ran to his shoulderblade.  
  
"Well, you sure picked a hell of a time to trip, Motimus." The red-haired man, short yet somehow imposing, looked the gladiator over. "Yet, you somehow pulled through. In fact, you seem to have caught Kenjus' attention. He doesn't do that for just anybody." Daisus blushed deeply.  
  
"Koushiro...you make it sound like-what makes you think I'd even be interested?" The Lanista, gladitorial trainer, grinned.  
  
"Because you don't like women, and if the emperor were to take an interest in you, you'd have to at least feign interest. The next time he's sitting up there, he won't have to spare your life." Daisus gulped. Suddenly, a messenger appeared. Except it was no ordinary messenger. It was the one who normally sat for the emperor, Takeru.  
  
"Hello, Koushiro. I came here to see your little Thracian here. Because, you see, if he's not busy, our benevolent Caeser would like to see him. Apparently, it has something to do with that lovely fight you put up today." He turned to Daisus. "I'd leave your armor on; Kenjus isn't too particular about proprieties, but he did emphasize that he wanted to see you as soon as possible." He winked at Koushiro knowingly, and the Lanista stood aside.  
  
"Sure, go ahead, take him. But, can you make me a promise? Could you return him in one piece. He's my favorite gladiator, and not just because they like him." He gestured back to the crowds, who screamed as someone suffered an unusually violent death.  
  
"Hey! Hey! Don't I get some sort of a choice in this?" Takeru shook his head.  
  
"Hell, if Koushiro didn't want you going, he wouldn't get a choice. Kenjus wants to see you, Daisus. That's all there is to it. So, you can come along peacefully, or I could have a couple bigger gladiators haul you down the imperial palace."  
  
"Imperial-palace?" Daisus' voice was curious now. Takeru smiled.  
  
"How about I tell you about it on the way there? I frankly wouldn't want to try and explain this to you while you were being dragged there."  
  
***  
  
One thing Kenjus loved about living in Rome was that there wasn't exactly a large variation in clothing. But he'd still agonized about what to wear when the gladiator arrived. He wanted to make a good impression, so that-what? What did he hope? Did he hope that-no, there wasn't much hope in that. But there wasn't much a gladiator could do to hold off an emperor. Very little.  
  
***  
  
"I'll leave you here, Daisus. I'm sure Kenjus will call me when you're done here. And, just in case, I've made sure you've got no battles tomorrow." Takeru left, leaving Daisus standing before the emperor's room. Daisus took a deep breath, and ran a hand through his hair. What was the worst Kenjus could do to him? Kill him? It's not like it would be much. Daisus started every day expecting to die; this couldn't be much worse. Hell, he'd expected to die earlier. But then again, Kenjus didn't do things like this for people, unless they impressed him. And how could he have impressed Kenjus except for...he shivered. There was something intimidating about the emperor, and a hunger in the man's eyes which he'd caught when he hailed him.  
  
"So, are you actually going to come in, or did you plan on making me wait all night?" The amused voice held a spark of malice, which Daisus didn't want to invoke.  
  
"I-uh, just thinking," he managed to stammer.  
  
"Really? How cute. Come in, Daisolus." Kenjus retreated back to the room, but shooting a pointed glance back at the gladiator. Daisus hurriedly abandoned his sword and followed the man. He didn't think much about the affectionate name used towards him. Seeing the emperor in such a casual state had placed him in a state of shock.  
  
"My gods, he is..." he began to himself, entering the large chambers of the Roman Emperor.  
  
***  
  
"We seek to free ourselves from the reign of the Empire. The gods you proclaim hold no sway over us, cannot influence ours. We seek to live under the might K'Z'K's laws, and be free of your emperor's laws," the man demanded. "So, you senators believe you can help us?" Yamato laughed.  
  
"Er, Taichi?" The man nodded. "Yes, there is a religious faction in the Empire whose members have a saying: 'God helps those who help themselves.' We cannot do everything for you. You see, we want one of your famed assassins to coome back with us and-hrm-depose of our imperial difficulty."  
  
"And all we get is our freedom? You want one of us to risk his life for relatively little benefits?" Yamato's face twisted.  
  
"Your freedom is not incentive enough?" Taichi frowned.  
  
"Freedom is not a commodity we trade. You want an assassin, and so we demand also payment." Yamato frowned at the clan leader, a brunette dressed in the warm skins typical of the northern folk.  
  
"Since what you ask is of a...personal nature, I demand a-personal favor in return." He licked his lips, and Yamato stepped back.  
  
"I-what do you intend?"  
  
"You can't possibly be *that* stupid," Taichi commented absently. Yamato knew his face was red. "So, Yamato, do we have a deal? You return to the capital with our assassin and myself, and you get yourself a dead emperor?" Yamato smiled slightly.  
  
"I think I will benefit...slightly more from this exchange than you, but I agree." Taichi nodded.  
  
"Then I'll go get our assassin. She is the most skilled and subtle of K'Z'K's priestesses. She can kill quickly, but with excruciating pain, or slaughter slowly in one's sleep." Yamato froze for a second.  
  
"SHE?"  
  
***  
  
"Daisus, so nice to see you. Please, make yourself comfortable. I have all night, if we need so." He kept hinting at-things-without ever saying them. Frankly, it unnerved him. He nodded and sat on a stone bench.  
  
"So, why do you want to see me, Principe?" Kenjus smiled.  
  
"If I didn't tell you I hoped for some...involvement tonight, I'd be lying. But, frankly, I want to examine your psyche right now. I want to find out about your spirit, about the inner fire that lets you stare at me with defiance when I hold your life in my hand." Daisus just sat where he was. "Listen, I'm not trying to seduce you...yet. I want you to talk to me."  
  
"I'm sorry," Daisus responded tartly. "I just don't enjoy the fact that you're treating me like some sort of new toy." Kenjus frowned, and stalked over to the gladiator.  
  
"If I wanted, I could have you killed in the most painful way imaginable, Daisus. So, if you don't want to talk to me, I assure you we can find plenty of straight logs. And we're never short on nails." Daisus looked back at him, fire blazing in his brown eyes.  
  
"You won't kill me, Kenjus, because I intrigue you. You don't want to hurt someone who intrigues you." Kenjus glared into Daisus' eyes, and then stalked to the door.  
  
"Takeru!" The man was ther in an instant. "Take Daisus to a private room, and leave him there for the night. In the morning, return him to his Lanista." He watched the blond take the gladiator down the hallways, and then angrily sat on his bed. Who did Daisus think he was? He dared to defy the ruler of the largest empire that had ever existed! He sat there silent, refusing to even speak to him! But...he had spirit. And beauty. And...and he thought he loved him.  
  
"Damn."  
  
***  
  
"I give you Miyak, our finest assassin. Trained in the arts of seduction and death, her mission is to get close to the emperor and to slay him." Taichi smiled proudly at the purple-haired woman, whose locks were arranged in a mess of curls and curves. Yamato looked doubtfully at her.  
  
"There's where we might have a problem. You see, it's not exactly a secret that Kenjus...isn't the type to take lovers." Taichi nodded.  
  
"Doesn't matter. She is the best. *I* have been tempted by her charms, and you know *my* situation." Yamato managed to blush at the words, having made some of the payment for the assassin the night before.  
  
***  
***  
  
"Miss Vaughn? I'm somewhat sure we shouldn't be listening to this," Cameron pointed out. The teacher shook her head.  
  
"If someone can't deal with what really happened, they can leave. I myself will give them a pass." The room was motionless. "Okay. Moving on."  
  
***  
***  
  
"My, is this my-ahem-partner?" Miyak asked seductively, admiring Yamato. "I like important projects." Taichi shook his head.  
  
"No; you're to work on Kenjus."  
  
"Caeser?" Yamato nodded.  
  
"I am simply here to, um, negotiate the, um, terms of our, um, agreement."  
  
"So, who's screwing who?"   
  
"Miyak! That's none of your business," Taichi snapped. Miyak only smiled knowingly.  
  
"I've learned quite a lot from your sister, Taichi. And I've learned that's it's important not to be emotionally involved in my targets."  
  
***  
  
"How the hell did you ever become a gladiator?" Jyous shook his head.  
  
"I *was* a gladiator. Now I own a lot of them. So, how did the visit with Caeser go? Are the rumors true?" Daisus scowled.  
  
"I have no idea what rumors you're talking about. Frankly, all that happened is that he asked me some questions, and then sent me to a private room until the morning. So, I came down here this morning, ready for training, fighting, and the irrevocable march to my death." Jyous smiled faintly, and moved on. He passed by Koushiro heading on his way out, and shook his head.  
  
"Nothing." Koushiro sighed.  
  
"And I wanted to hear all about it..." Jyous walked from the main area of the training area, smiling slightly. Daisus watched him leave, and glanced at the wall. He doubted Kenjus would have him killed. But then again, he doubted that Kenjus was going to give up on him. The man was an emperor, used to getting what he wanted. It was unlikely one failure would deter him. Caeser wouldn't give up until Daisus was his. But...was that really a bad thing? Kenjus was a little freaky, apparently somewhat disliked among the higher levels of the government, but...wasn't he basically a good man? Daisus sat back on the straw, sighing. He needed an objective ear to talk to.  
  
***  
  
"I swear, sometimes, it's like he doesn't even know I exist!" Sora groaned. The senator's wife required an iron ear. She could talk for hours over her neglectful husband, and would. Sometimes, she wanted to bash Junsa over the head and scream the truth, unembellished, into the woman's face.  
  
'Your husband is gay and he's screwing the slaves!' Sure. That would go over well. Sora was holding on only by Junsa's good grace, so this wasn't exactly the way to go about it.  
  
"Listen, Junsa, have you ever considered the possibility that your husband might...not...LIKE you?"  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, do you think that he may be a little...Greekish?"  
  
"Huh?" Junsa's eyes were confused.  
  
"Lady, I mean...isn't it possible that he may...like-men?" Sora cowered, expecting blows, or at least a scream.  
  
"Yes." Her voice was calm. Deceptively so. "I know he is. That's why I ignore it. That's why I have my side projects. Did you know I'm fully trained in the arts of assasination? It's something taught by northern tribes of Gaul, something reserved for the priestesses of K'Z'K." She smiled unnervingly. "I was planning on waiting until Yamatolus found 'the one,' and then kill them both." Sora managed a smile, although we wasn't sure how.  
  
"Lovely."  
  
***  
***  
  
"This did not happen," a brown-haired student commented. "I mean, you've got Rome crawling with gays, and enough political intrigue to put James Bond to shame!" Miss Vaungh shook her head.  
  
"Well, we're out of time. And although some of you might not believe me, I dare you to look this up on the internet. You can find resources on this particular story. It's quite interesting."  
  
***  
  
Yeah, there we go. Lovely, ain't it? With this story, it seems all the intrigue writes itself. I didn't mean to do all this. I really didn't mean for the Taito in there, but it's too late, isn't it? Anyway, if there's any serious questions about the occasional Latin thrown in, feel free to ask. Fr this, I'll just note that -olus on a name or word is a diminutive, used in this case as an affectionate term. So, till next time! 


	2. Chapter II

The Emperor and the Slave  
  
***  
  
Part II: Why Not to Piss Jun Off  
  
***  
  
Heya! It's me. I got some good feedback on the first part, and I'm delighted. But there's no time for chit-chat; my muses are restless! Oh, wait, note time. Digimon and affiliated characters belong to Toei and Saban, which is obvious. If *I* owned Digimon, that stupid last episode would not have happened! Or at least would have happened differently (Takes a moment to imagine Ken and Daisuke's wedding). So, anyway, as mentioned before, suing would not be a lucrative project. And as usual, go ahead an flame, if there's some sense to the flame, and if there is an appropriate use of capital letters. Thank you.  
  
***  
  
One final note: In the last part, I made references to a god of the tribe of Gauls. The first person here who can explain the significance of the name gets a fic written for them. Disclaimer: Marduk's prize fic will not traipse into lemon territory (although we will skirt the borders; see 'Alter Ego'), but otherwise will write anything. Kensuke, Takari, even-gasp!-Kenyako. Because, after all, this is my prize, and I want to make the winner feel pleased. Please don't get too worked up. But anyway, that's about it.  
(For a hint to the significance of the god's name, see my signature)  
  
***  
  
"Miss Vaughn, listen, I love this story and all, but it seems a little-"  
  
"Odd? Unbelievable? Perverted? Cameron, did you see 'Gladiator'?"  
  
"Well, yes, but..."  
  
"That sort of thing was not uncommon to Rome. Listen, this is a true story, and the only reason I'm telling it to you is because your history book is run by a bunch of homophobic condesionalists." Miss Vaughn turned away as the bell rang. "Hello, class, today we'll be continuing my true story of Kenjus Caeser's reign. Where did I leave off?" A young man raised his hand.  
  
"The senator's wife Junsa was getting all homocidal."  
  
"Ah, yes. So that will bring us to Miyak, the assassin-priestess."  
  
***  
***  
  
"Hello, Domine," Yamato said, bowing low before Kenjus. The man glared at the senator.  
  
"Get up," he snapped. "Do you come to bribe me with flattery? Or do you hope to stab me when my back is turned?" Yamato smiled.  
  
"No, Kenjus, it is that I hope to patch up our differences. I brought you a gift, a lovely slave-woman for your use." He stepped aside, and a violet-haired woman stood meekly, dressed in simple peasants' clothing. Her hair was let down in curls, and her hands were clasped before her. Kenjus nodded.  
  
"Amazing. Where did you get her?" Yamato stepped back, stammering.  
  
"Um...Persia!"  
  
"Really, she is quite exotic. Takeru!" The blond was at his side. "I'd like you to lead this woman to a private room. And...get someone down to the bath. I need to relax." As the three people left the room, Yamato smiled.  
  
"I don't plan on stabbing you in the back, Caeser...that's Miyak's job."  
  
***  
  
"I want to talk to you, Koushiro." Daisus looked hopelessly lost, and Koushiro almost grinned at him, but just sat down.  
  
"Yes? You know I always have time for my favorite gladiator." Daisus sighed.  
  
"It's about Kenjus. He-I think he's interested in me, Koushiro." The shorter man grinned now.  
  
"I knew it! But...what's the problem? I thought you liked men." Daisus crossed his arms angrily.  
  
"That doesn't mean I'm just going to let some stuck-up bureaucrat take advantage of me! Koushiro, I may be a slave, but I have my pride. And that means I'm not going to let someone just use me!"  
  
"So, did he try anything?" Daisus dropped his arms, deflated.  
  
"No, but...that's the problem. He was a perfect gentleman, and said he only wanted to talk to me! He's an emperor; if he wants something, he's supposed to just take it!"  
  
"Wait a minute! A second ago you were mad that he was trying to use you, and now because he didn't? Daisus, either you're completely insane, which I wouldn't doubt, or this whole thing is confusing you, and you need to think about it some more. Frankly, it might be both."  
  
"But that's what I want to talk about? What if he decides he wants me? What am I supposed to do?" Koushiro placed a hand on Daisuke's shoulder.  
  
"From what I've heard, this isn't your basic lust."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, it sounds like the emperor might have a...thing for you." Daisus placed a hand on his forehead.  
  
"I did NOT intend my life to go like this. Sitting here, talking with my Lanista about the possibility of the *emperor* being interested in me. Gods, I feel like a teenage girl!" Koushiro shrugged, still smiling.  
  
"So, what do you plan to do about it?"  
  
"Hopefully, nothing. Maybe he's forgotten about me." Koushiro frowned thoughtfully.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
***  
  
Kenjus sat back before his desk. There was something about that woman that he didn't trust. But then again, it was probably Julius syndrome. And...what was he going to do about Daisus? The man seemed to want nothing to do with him, which was causing him more pain than it should have.  
  
"I mean, I've had dozens of trysts, and enough people have rejected me."  
  
"Yeah, but all of *those* ones are dead," Takeru commented, slipping into the room.  
  
"So, we just kill off the gla-" Kenjus stopped. "I can't." He slumped a head onto the desk. "What's wrong with me?"  
  
"I think there's a word for that, but you might not know it." Kenjus glared at his confidante.  
  
"Why do I put up with you?"  
  
"Because I'm cute, and I'm the only person in Rome you can trust not to kill you for money?" That only elicited a growl from Kenjus. "But, about Daisus, I think you may be-"  
  
"Don't say it!"  
  
"May be in-"  
  
"Don't say it!" Takeru stepped back.  
  
"Right. But it's something to think about."  
  
"No it isn't. Love is a weakness. And I can't afford any weaknesses." Takeru nodded, and stepped to the door. "Tell you what. Send that slave-woman, Miyak, to my room tonight."  
  
"You know, I don't trust her."  
  
"Neither do I. But it should make things-interesting."  
  
***  
  
"It's odd; this whole relationship was supposed to be a bargain." Yamato smiled, running a hand down Taichi's chest.  
  
"Ah; you thought it was a bargain. I knew it would work out this way." Taichi stretched out, a happy smile on his lips. "You didn't have the benefit of accurate auguring."  
  
"Do we have to talk about this right now? I'm happy right here." Yamato pulled closer to Taichi. "We can talk about business later."  
  
"'Kay, but one question."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What's going to happen to us if Miyak fails?"  
  
"*IF* she fails? You said she's the best!" Yamato sat up, placing angry hands on Taichi's shoulders.  
  
"Well, no one's perfect..." Taichi managed. "But, um, what would happen to us?"  
  
"The best we could hope for would be decapitation in the arena. The worst, maybe crucifiction."  
  
"Ah." Taichi snuggled under Yamato's arm. "Then we might as well enjoy this while we can."  
  
***  
  
Daisus stabbed downward, wincing at the man's dying gurgle. He stepped away, and headed for his waiting area.  
  
"Daisus, you need to be more careful out there. If you-"  
  
"Shut up, Koushiro. I'm in a bad mood."  
  
"You know, most Lanistas would beat you for that." Daisus stormed to his room and threw himself onto a bed.  
  
"Yeah, well, I don't care. I don't suppose any messengers came for me." Koushiro shook his head.  
  
"But, Daisus, you've got it bad." He was smiling slightly. "Because, I thought that this morning, you didn't want to have anything to do with the emperor."  
  
"You got *that* from what I said? Fine. Maybe I do have feelings for him. But it seems like he's decided that I'm not worth the trouble. Maybe I'll just let the next net-man get me."  
  
"No you won't. You're a professional gladiator. You don't let your personal business interfere with your life."  
  
"Fine. I wasn't serious, but I am depressed. Do you mind if I sulk for an hour?" Koushiro shook his head.  
  
"Go ahead. I understand you need some time."  
  
***  
***  
  
"So what? Kenjus just dumped him? The book's right; he *is* a jerk."  
  
"Yeah," Cameron added, "And why did he decide to go with that man-trap Miyak?"  
  
"Kids, please, the story's not over. So just sit back, all right, and listen." The room fell silent.  
  
***  
***  
  
"So, I am to guess you plan on seducing me, Kenjus." Miyak smiled almost predatorially, laying on the bed.  
  
"So I am. Undress."  
  
"Certainly. Don't you want to get ready as well?" Kenjus smiled.  
  
"Sure." In a few moments, his tunic and toga were disposed of, and he approached Miyak.  
  
***  
***  
  
"Hold it! Miss Vaungh, you don't intend on...describing this, do you?" The teacher smiled at Cameron.  
  
"Of course not." There were audible groans through the classroom. "The description isn't necessary to the value of this story. It is, however, necessary, to know generally what happened."  
  
***  
***  
  
"That was amazing," Miyak said softly. She placed a hand lightly on Kenjus' thigh. "Maybe I'll remember this in a few years." Kenjus laughed lightly.  
  
"Who said you got to leave?"  
  
"It was part of the deal," Miyak responded. "I get to have at you, kill you, and go my merry way."  
  
"I wouldn't advise it, bitch." There was a sword pressing against her neck.  
  
"You see, Miyak, I guessed something like this was up. So, you tell me what else Yamato planned, and you might go free." Miyak looked up at him.  
  
"He wanted a coup. That's all." Kenjus shook his head.  
  
"Find a dungeon to leave her in. As far as I'm concerned, she can rot there. And Takeru, I want you to run an errand for me."  
  
***  
  
Junsa carefully removed her poisoned knife. The tip dripped with a subtle, deadly poison known only to the Persians.  
  
"I hope you enjoy your last night with Taichi, Yamatolus." She raised the knife, and stepped from her room. Suddenly, a man brushed past her, and the knife slipped. "Watch where you're going! That's poison!"  
  
"Lady, you better get in line. We're taking your husband to the emperor. There's been an assassination attempt." Junsa watched as the two men, barely clothed, were dragged from the bedroom and outside by the Praeterian Guard.  
  
"Wow. I didn't even have to lift a finger," she muttered. "And now, they're both going to die. Carnifex, you can have 'em." Sora winced at the sound of Junsa's insane laugh. She had to find a new employer.  
  
***  
  
The Colesseum was crowded for a non-holiday. The rumors has spread like wild-fire, and it was well-known that a senator was going to be killed there. There were also rumors of an assassination, a slave/killer, and plots from Gaul, but no one could sort out fact from fiction. And at the senator's entrance, a red-haired woman was arguing with the gate-keeper.  
  
"I have to get in here! They're going to kill my husband...and I want the best seat." The gate-keeper shuddered.  
  
"Sorry, miss, but all the seats are taken; there's only ones left in the emperor's private box and-HEY!" She was running past him and into the stone structure, determined to watch this. The man sighed. "Oh, well." He returned to his post dutifully. "Can't stop them all."  
  
***  
  
"Daisus, up! You have to fight today!" Daisus looked up from his cot.  
  
"What? But today's-"  
  
"It doesn't matter. Kenjus' called a special event. You have to fight, and remember, no mistakes!" Daisus nodded. He stood up, and slipped on pieces of his armor.  
  
"So, who am I fighting?" Koushiro looked at some notes.  
  
"Some guy named...Yamato. Looks like he's from Rome. Funny, I've never heard of him." Daisus couldn't get it out of his head that the name sounded familiar...but now was no time for thought. He had a battle to fight.  
  
***  
  
"Who are you?" The woman shook her head vigorously.  
  
"Not so loud! Listen, we have to get out of here. Miyak, if I don't get the both of us back to Gaul, there's going to be problems. We have to tell them about Taichi." Miyak paused for a moment, then...  
  
"Mimi?" There was a nod.  
  
"And here's your knives. Remember, you need to be prepared. And we need to warn our fellows. Our leader is captured, and if he is not returned, it will be war."  
  
"Against Rome?" The door slid open, and Miyak stepped out. "That's madness! We're only a small force."  
  
"I did not say we needed to fight as an army, Miyak. Have you not learned to fight as K'Z'K? We will be at war, but the Romans will not know...not until their emperor and senators are murdered in their sleep, and out agents already moving to larger prey." Miyak frowned thoughtfully.  
  
"Why must we kill Kenjus? He's not-"  
  
"Silence! It will be a necessity, but we may both pray it will not be so." The two women slipped from the dungeon silently, and Miyak ventured her question.  
  
"Are we planning on leaving Sora here?"  
  
"No; she's going to meet us outside the Curia. It will be deserted enough; your employer is going to be killed in the arena, and it's caused quite a stir." Miyak nodded, and followed the agent into the depths of Rome.  
  
***  
  
Kenjus turned, panicked, when the women burst into the box.  
  
"Who are you?" he demanded. She smiled at him.  
  
"My name's Junsa Motimus; you seem to be planning on killing my husband." Kenjus gestured to Takeru, who moved closer to the woman. She smiled hungrily. "I was hoping for a good seat."  
  
"What?"  
  
"In case you don't seem to know, my husband is, how you say, a rotten sleazbag who's been cheating on me with the freaking Gaul he brought home, as well as every other good-looking man he can get his hands on." She growled. "So make sure his death is long and painful." Kenjus smiled and sat back.  
  
"I could grow to like someone like you."  
  
***  
***  
  
"Miss Vaughn, frankly, I really don't like Kenjus. He's a fickle, unsupportive, ruthless bastard, beg my pardon," a girl piped up from the second row. "I mean, first he was interested in Daisus, then he screws the slave-woman, now he's getting a thing for the loon? I mean, what's with this guy?"  
  
"Most of the late emperors were certifiably insane," Miss Vaughn replied mildly, "But that's not it. I'll get to it, all right?"  
  
***  
***  
  
"Go get him, Dai!" Daisus stepped out into the arena, and blinked back the bright light. He saw his opponent, and grinned. The man looked slow, and not particularly strong. But first, he approached the emperor's box.  
  
"Morituri te salutant," he said gravely, risking a glance up there. And nearly dropped his jaw. Junsa sat up there, chatting and laughing with Kenjus. He'd never expected to see her again, and certainly not with Kenjus! He felt a knot grow in his stomach, but shook it off. He was a professional. He turned to his opponent, and lunged forward with his curved sword.  
  
***  
  
Taichi paced in the room, listening to the shouts of the crowd.  
  
"Get him!" "Kill him!" He shuddered. The augurers had told him Yamato was his soul mate...without him, he might as well hope for death. He fingered a small pouch in his boot. Well, he could always handle that. He didn't bother considering the rest of the prophecies. There was no way Kenjus would be able to escape death, not after this. Surely Mimi was already bringing word of his capture back to the tribe. If he died, all of Rome would suffer.  
  
***  
  
Yamato jumped back, waving his sword ineffectually at the gladiator. He couldn't remember the last time he'd fought with a sword, or even fought at all. He was a senator, not built for battle. Which was of course why he had been taken here. If someone had told him that the man fighting him was his wife's brother, the irony would have been lost on him, especially since he was concentrating more on staying alive than wondering what connection this man might have with his insane spouse. The gladiator took another slow swing at him, yet Yamato had barely enough time to get out of the way.  
  
***  
  
'Gods, he's slow. And he looks like he's never even lifted a blade.' Daisus felt there was something he was missing, but couldn't grasp it. He stabbed forward lazily, and smiled as a trickle of blood ran down the man's light armor.  
  
"Give up?" he inquired lightly. The man shook his head, dancing back clumsily. Daisus continued forward, his blade licking out from time to time, cutting an ear, the face, a leg, an arm...and then the inevitable happened. The man fell backwards, and his scimitar went skittering away. Daisus stepped up to him, and placed the sword against his throat. "So, is it life or death?"  
  
***  
  
"Eviscerate him!" Junsa snapped, her eyes burning with bloodlust. "Cut off his limbs, his gonads, stab him through the neck, anything! Just kill him!" Kenjus smiled.  
  
"Quite the desire to see him dead, milady, eh?" He glanced over at the crowd, who all had their thumbs out, screaming for death. But he knew the final decision would rest with him. Lazily, he raised his right hand.  
  
***  
  
Yamato looked up at his opponent, the man holding a sword to his throat. The crowd was screaming for a bloody murder, and Yamato saw the violent gestures they made. He shuddered.  
  
'How many times were you begging for the death of one in your position, Yamato, huh?' He shook the thought away, and turned to the emperor's box. The man, naturally, was taking his time, trying to give Yamato a shred of hope. No, he knew the answer. Slowly, Kenjus flipped out his thumb, and sliced it across his legs. 'Cut the veins in my legs, and watch me bleed to death.' Yamato closed his eyes, trying to steel himself against the pain.  
  
***  
  
Daisus looked down at the man, and suddenly, it clicked. Most likely it was Junsa's husband who sat before him, probably an assassination attempt. The man's eyes were forced closed, and he cowered before Daisus, trembling. Daisus raised his sword...  
  
***  
  
Junsa watched eagerly, her mouth dripping saliva as she stared at the spectacle.  
  
"Go on, kill him..." she muttered. Daisus raised the sword...and sheathed it. He stepped back from the body. "What?!" Kenjus was equally enraged. He stood up, and screamed,  
  
"Kill him, you fool!" Junsa, however, acted on her emotions. As light as a cat, she leapt from the box to the arena, and ran towards her husband, who had just looked up cautiously. She pulled a poisoned knife from her tunic, and positioned it for a killing blow. But with a clash of metal, she felt her knife flung aside. She glared into Daisus' eyes, and felt the shock of regognition.  
  
"Don't do this, Junsa." She glared at him, and pulled another knife.  
  
"If I can't kill him, then there's no point in me staying alive," she hissed, and slit her wrist. She smiled as the blood fell onto the dust, and fell to her knees. Vaguely, she could hear voices, but she was slipping away...  
  
***  
  
Kenjus, enraged, snatched Takeru's sword from him, and leapt down after Junsa. When the woman collapsed, he stalked forward.  
  
"Kenjus!" He turned to Daisus, sword raised high.  
  
"This man tried to kill me, and I am giving him his due. Stand aside, Daisus. My favor only goes so far." Daisus stood quietly, and only raised his own sword.  
  
"He made a mistake, Kenjus. If you care about me at all, let him live." Kenjus growled, and lunged forward. With a single movement, Daisus slammed the butt of his sword into Kenjus' head. "I'm sorry, Kenjolus..." He stepped back, and helped Yamato up.  
  
"Wh-what happened?"  
  
"You're safe, for now."  
  
***  
***  
  
"Wait a minute, Kenjus jumped into the arena, and this guy knocks him out? No way this happened!" Miss Vaughn shook her head.  
  
"Commodus would enter the arena to shoot ostriches with arrows. This isn't that different. Besides, he was a very vengeful man."  
  
"All right..."  
  
"Good. Let's continue."  
  
***  
***  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"Back in the palace. I had Yamato thrown into our dungeon, with Daisus next to him. I figured you might want to deal with them yourself." Takeru stood to one side respectfully.  
  
"Yes, I do," Kenjus growled. "I'll deal with Daisus first. Send him to my chamber, undress him, tie him up, and get me my whip. He's going to be sorry he crossed me." As Takeru left, Kenjus felt a tiny corner of his mind object to this, but he'd long ago learned to ignore those voices. They only led to a path of weakness. Right now, he had some people to make an example of.  
  
***  
  
Iori sat at his desk, frowning. A man approached behind him.  
  
"Speak, Gennus."  
  
"Iori, the signs show death here, soon. A sleeping-sickness, or death-in-sleep. A thousand men dead in the night, and our armies powerless. Iori, I warn you, forgive like the Christians, and let the plotters go, or disaster will befall us all!" Iori nodded.  
  
"You may go." After the man left, he thought for a moment. Then...  
  
"Mikeal, alert your...contacts. I have a mission for them."  
  
***  
  
This story really will be a Kensuke, you know. Really. I'm not a closet Kenyako fan. It was a means to an end, really. And, um, well, about Jun...she just turned out that way. It was a spontaneous thing. It'll get more Kensukeish later, I promise! Ja ne- 


End file.
